Battle of Earth
(late) Hundreds of Union cruisers Thousands of Union fighters Dozens of Krill destroyers Hundreds of Marauder-class fighters |forces2 = (early) At least 31 greater Spheres Dozens of lesser Spheres |casual1 = 32+ Union ships destroyed Numerous Krill ships destroyed Nearly all ships heavily damaged Tens of thousands of lives lost |casual2 = Heavy, majority of Kaylon fleet destroyed }}The is a critical battle between the Kaylon and a temporary alliance of the Planetary Union and Krill which occurs in either late 2420 or early 2421. Most of the battle takes place in the Sol system near the planet Earth and its Moon, although part of the conflict happens in Krill space. The Battle of Earth is the first conflict in a war between Union and Kaylon forces and precipitates a ceasefire agreement between the Union and the Krill and, later, the Lak'vai Pact of Tarazed 3. Prelude Seizure of the USS Orville The USS Orville traveled to Kaylon 1, seeking help from the Kaylon to revive Isaac. After arriving at Kaylon 1, the Orville remained on the planet to await the Kaylon's decision on whether or not it would join the Planetary Union. While on Kaylon 1, the crew of the Orville discovered vast catacombs under the surface of the planet, filled with billions of dead biological lifeforms. Captain Ed Mercer, Commander Kelly Grayson, and Dr. Claire Finn confronted the Kaylon regarding their discovery. The Kaylon revealed that the dead bodies were those of the Kaylon's Builders, the original dominant species on Kaylon 1, whom the Kaylon exterminated due to an "irresolvable conflict." Isaac revealed that its true mission on board the Orville was to determine whether humans and other biological lifeforms were worthy of preservation. The Kaylon determined that coexistence with other biologicals was impossible. After hearing this, Ed contacted Bortus on board the Orville, and ordered him to leave Kaylon 1 and warn Planetary Union Central of the true intent of the Kaylon. However, the Kaylon cut off his transmission and activated a dampening field to drain power from the Orville. They then hacked into the Orville's systems and opened every door hatch and Kaylon troops marched onto the Orville, the Orville's Security Department engaged the Kaylons throughout the corridors of the ship; with the Kaylons killing multiple Security Officers while losing a few of their own. The remaining crew who did not show any resistance were herded into the shuttle bay. The Kaylons have taken over the Orville. The Orville under Kaylon Control leaves Kaylon 1, accompanied by a large Kalyon Fleet, Captain Marcos of the Roosevelt intercepted the Orville, asking about the Kaylon 'delegation' and the crew was instructed to play along to deceive the Union. Captain Mercer attempted to warn him via a '13-button salute' code phrase that the Kaylon were holding them hostage, but Kaylon Primary knew it was a deception, based on Isaac's Union data. He ordered Kaylon ships to destroy the Roosevelt, with 2 shots destroying the Science Ship The Captain and the rest of the Crew plan to send a shuttle to Krill space to seek help, after finalizing the plans, Yaphit entered the Tunnels of the ship and into the Armory. After arriving, Yaphit distracted a Guard with a Screw and quietly grabbed a PM488 and killed the guard, Upon returning, Bortus grabbed the gun and killed both guards in the shuttle bay and Gordon and Kelly managed to escape the Orville using a shuttle and fled to Krill space while a lone Kaylon ship followed. Aboard a Krill destroyer, Captain Dalak did not believe the Kaylon attacked and assumed it was a Union trap to lure the Krill fleet to Earth. The pursuing Kaylon ship dropped out of quantum drive and engaged the three Krill destroyers, eliminating two of them, until Dalak's ship delivered a killing blow. Dalak was convinced by their story. Ty and Yaphit managed to hail the Union on Earth about the Kaylon, but Ty was captured and Yaphit was badly burned. Admiral Halsey demanded the entire fleet to be recalled to Earth, even ships weeks away. Battle The Kaylon ships dropped out of quantum drive and engaged a vast Union armada waiting for them over the orbit of Earth's moon. The Battle begins with both fleets firing at each other in a chaotic field of plasma fire, an unfortunate Science Class ship was caught off guard by a swarm of Kaylon Drones and was destroyed, the battle intensifies with ships going close quarters, another Science Class Ship was destroyed when a Drone rammed into it. The Orville now under control of Ed and the crew, attacks a drone but were unable to lock on to the Drone but managed to destroy it while a Leviathan Heavy Cruiser in the background was destroyed. another drone came from behind, attacking the Orville reducing it's Deflector screen strength but managed to destroy the Drone. Admiral Halsey onboard the USS Spruance, telling Ed that Union ships were at a significant technological disadvantage, as for every Kaylon ship lost, about 5 Union ships were destroyed but the contact was suddenly cut when the Admiral's ship was heavily damaged and lost main power and was retreating Eventually, 3 Kaylon Spheres and 2 Drones broke through the Union line and made a beeline for Earth. The Orville pursued along with several other Science Class vessels, engaging in a fierce dogfight. As they fly by the moon a Science-Class was severely damaged and plummet to the moon and was destroyed on impact, another Science-Class Ship was Destroyed by enemy fire. After flying past the moon, the Union Ships pressed on and severely damaged a Drone and it's remains smashed into a Science ship and flew out of control, ramming onto the Orville, another Science-Class was also destroyed. The remaining 3 ships continued fire on the Kaylons with the Orville suffering heavy damage, another Science-Class ship fell to the Kaylons and was destroyed, the last Science-Class ship was destroyed by a Kamikaze strike from a Drone leaving the Orville alone against the Kaylons, Captain Mercer orders the Crews to their Escape Pods and sets the Quantum Drive to overload in an attempt to protect Earth When hope seems lost, dozens of Krill destroyers dropped out of quantum space, flanking the 3 Kaylon Spheres, destroying them. Kelly introduced Ed to Captain Dalak and the Orville-Krill group launched a counter-offensive, with Gordon joining them in a Krill fighter. As the Kaylons battle the Union Fleet, there were not much resistance left, with only several Science-class ships and Fighters against the Kaylons, the Krills and the Orville arrived and the combined forces launch Their attack on the Kaylons, the battle slowly turns around and the Union-Krill force begins to push back the Kaylons but at the loss of several Krill destroyers, additional losses from the Krill's arrival, the Kaylon were forced to retreat, ending Aftermath Following the battle, the first question was what to do with Isaac. The Union Council deliberated over whether to try and deactivate the rogue Kaylon permanently or find a way to extract information from his memory core to get some insight on Kaylon technology in order to build a defense against them should they launch another attack. Meeting with Admiral Halsey at Union Central, Captain Mercer and Commander Grayson made the case that Isaac should be allowed to stay aboard the Orville. Halsey was deeply skeptical, pointing out that Isaac's purpose aboard the Orville was to gather data to help destroy biological lifeforms. Mercer countered that, having been given the order to do so, Isaac instead chose to turn against his own race and sacrificed himself to stop them. When Halsey observed that Isaac was the reason the Kaylon came to Earth, Grayson answered that the Kaylon would have sent another emissary and that the resulting confrontation was inevitable. Noting that Isaac gave the Union a fighting chance by betraying his home planet to save Earth, Mercer voiced his belief that Isaac would help against another invasion. Halsey requested a safeguard or an "off" switch to make sure that Isaac could be controlled. Mercer, however, pointed out that such measures would resign him to servitude, exactly what led to the genocide of the builders on Kaylon 1. Proclaiming that he would take full responsibility for Isaac, Mercer asked the Admiral to place his trust in him.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline, the attack succeeded as Isaac never betrayed the Kaylon due to never having a relationship with Claire Finn and her sons. The Earth was destroyed to the point that not even fish survived in the oceans and the Moon was shattered. The Kaylon then went on to destroy most of the galaxy, including Moclus. The Orville itself took a heavy hit in the battle and crashed in the Pacific Ocean, but most of the crew got off in escape pods. In order to stop this timeline, the command crew of the Orville reunited to send Claire back in time to complete Kelly Grayson's memory wipe. To do this, the crew returned to Earth and the Orville and witnessed what remained of the planet. They were able to reactivate the ship and complete their mission to restore the original timeline. Production Though the script of dialogue for ''Identity, Pt. 2'' was written by creator Seth MacFarlane, the script for the battle was written by executive producer Brannon Braga (who also wrote the script for ''Identity, Pt. 1''). Braga's script was then reviewed by MacFarlane and associate producer and editor Tom Costantino for "narrative action." A few battle sequences were written at the suggestions of digital effects supervisor Brandon Fayette and Costantino./u/editboy1000. "Did anyone notice you can kinda see into the bridge now?". Reddit. March 4, 2019. Editing of the entire battle was done by Costantino. Trivia * The Ships that are present in the Union Fleet are the Fighter Class and Leviathan Class and Science Class, Curiously no Cruiser Class (Union) or Colossus Class or any Exploratory Class except for the Orville are present in battle References Category:Military conflicts